Night-Night
by KidTastic
Summary: It's hard putting a restless flower and a ferocious dragon to bed. What about an energetic star? "Stars don't sleep when it gets dark, they have to shine!" "You're always shining, Little Star."


**Author's Note: Hey, I don't feel too good.**

 ***vomits pure fluff***

 **Excuse me. Gotta go clean that up.**

* * *

'Ryū, let go!'

'But Nee-chan!'

Lucy groaned at the sounds coming from the living room. It was nothing peculiar, Sakura and Ryū were always at each other's throats, but tonight they seemed especially reluctant to sleep after their nightly bath. Lucy was still in the bathroom, waiting for her youngest to finally climb out of the tub. Luna loved bubbles and she loved baths, so getting her out of a bubble bath was the hardest thing Lucy has ever done, and probably will do for a few years.

'Stop it! _Nee-chan_!'

'You deserved it!'

Lucy sighed as she glanced at the open bathroom door behind her, as if she would somehow see more of what's going down outside. Her eyes widened after she heard a loud crash and her gaze flickered back to Luna to see her tilting her head in confusion, looking back at her as if her mama knew what her siblings were doing.

'Alright baby,' she said with a tone of finality as she pulled her whining daughter out of the tub. 'Come on, let's go see what your big brother and sister are up to.'

Lucy bundled Luna up in a towel ("I want the pink one!"), then hurried out to put the four-year-old in her room and quickly dress her into her pajamas ("I want the one with pink flowers!"). She was pulling Luna's shirt over her head when her eyes widened at the smell of something burning. She quickly picked the child up and ran to the living room where the smell and ( _oh Mavis_ ) smoke was coming from.

Sakura and Ryū were rolling on the floor, wrestling, not realizing their accidental use of fire magic. Lucy could see small flames on their fingertips, and whenever they touched something it would slowly catch on fire. Lucy knew that they couldn't hurt each other, but she was still worried about their house.

'You two, stop it this instant!' She didn't like raising her voice at her children, but they were Natsu's kids, she knew it would be inevitable one day.

'But Mom-'

'No buts!' she said before her son could've started whining, then she grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him away from his sister. 'Look what you've done!'

It was as if the two troublemakers only smelt the smoke and felt the heat in the air in that exact moment. Their eyes roamed the room and they winced whenever their gazes found broken or burnt furniture, but neither dared to look at their mother, afraid to see the disappointment on her features.

'Stop the fire,' said Lucy, shifting Luna in her hands. 'Now!'

Her children jumped up and started swallowing the flames the way their father taught them to, while Lucy opened every single window in the house. The room still looked like as if disaster had struck, which it practically did.

'You're going to help me clean this up tomorrow,' she continued in a strict tone, leaving no room for argument. That didn't mean _Natsu's_ kids wouldn't try to start one.

'But I wanted to go the guild tomorrow!' cried Sakura, crossing her arms with a pout.

'You can go to the guild in the afternoon if you help me clean in the morning.'

'But I don't wanna!'

'Then you're not going.'

'But _Mama_!'

'Go to your rooms!' said Lucy, raising her voice again. She just wanted to sleep already! And Natsu said he'd come home today, yet he was nowhere to be found. Lucy was getting worried that something might have happened on his job.

'But I'm not sleepy yet!' whined Ryū, tugging on his mom's arm that held Luna.

'I don't wanna go to bed!' And Sakura was just throwing a tantrum at this point.

 _ **Oh dear Mavis, what did I do to deserve this?**_ thought Lucy as she put Luna down to grab the other two's hands and drag them to their rooms. _**I'm so gonna castrate him the moment he comes home.**_

'Listen Sakura,' she said as she pushed her almost screaming eldest daughter in her bed. 'I told you countless other times and I'm going to tell you aga- _Stop yelling!_ Remember when you promised me that you're going to be a good big sister to your younger siblings? That you're going to show them how to behave? Do you think this behavior is right?'

Lucy considered herself lucky, because even though her children were rambunctious and reckless, they were also pretty smart. She knew that Sakura would understand where she was going with this, well, as much as a seven-year-old would. She also knew how much she cared about her siblings, even if she was always fighting with Ryū, who still looked up to her.

'No, Mama,' she said in a small voice, realizing that what she did was wrong.

'You sure you don't want to go bed?' asked Lucy softly as she saw her daughter trying to stifle a yawn.

'Ryū and Luna have to go to bed, so I'm gonna show them that they should,' answered Sakura, and Lucy found herself chuckling at her adorably determined expression when she nodded to herself.

The small pinkette rolled up the covers before lying under them, then looked at her mother pointedly. Lucy walked over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight, Little Flower.'

'Goodnight Mama.'

Lucy smiled fondly at her eldest before looking down at her middle child, her heart swelling with affection. Her son was trying hard not to fall asleep as he stood at the door, holding his little sister's hand who was staring at him with childlike wonder.

'Are you sleepy now?' she asked as she took her son's other hand.

His eyes immediately popped open and he tried to look fierce, which only made Lucy chuckle as she recalled all those times when Natsu pulled that same face. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled into a wicked grin reminded her how Ryū could pass as a mini version of her husband, if it weren't for his blonde locks.

'Not at all! Dragons don't need sleep!'

'I'm not sure your dad would agree with that statement,' mumbled Lucy. Natsu fell asleep fairly quickly, and slept for a _long_ time. She had no idea where her boy got this idea from, since he was just the same.

'You can't get me to sleep!' complained Ryū before a big yawn escaped his lips.

'Right,' said Lucy with an amused tone as she watched her son flop down on his bed and fall asleep instantly. 'Goodnight, Little Dragon,' she whispered as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Lucy inhaled deeply as she closed the door to Ryū's bedroom.

 _ **Now comes the hard part,**_ she groaned internally as she looked down at her fully awake youngest daughter. _**Time to put Ms. Genuinely-not-tired to bed.**_

'Ready for bed, Little Star?' she asked quietly, but the answer she received was a shake of Luna's head. 'No? I thought as much.'

'Stars don't sleep when it gets dark, they have to shine!' exclaimed Luna as she flailed her arms around with the grace of a toddler. 'It would be completely dark without them!'

'While that may be true,' spoke a deep voice, and Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around to face her husband, 'you need sleep, Luna.'

'Daddy!' shrieked the youngest pinkette as she practically jumped out of her mother's arms into her father's.

'You only come home _now_?' muttered Lucy angrily, watching as Natsu quirked an eyebrow, knowing well he heard her.

'Mama's being weird again,' he whispered to Luna who only nodded in response, not actually understanding the word, but wanting to look smart.

'I heard that,' said Lucy as she put her hands on her hips, throwing her husband a nasty look.

'Daddy, tell Mama that stars can't go to sleep at night,' pouted Luna, and Natsu let out a chuckle.

'You're right, they can't.' Luna's eyes lit up while Lucy's glare intensified. 'But that's because they _only_ shine at night. You can sleep when it's dark, do you know why?'

'No,' the tiny girl murmured.

'You're always shining, Little Star,' said Natsu as he nuzzled his nose with hers, earning a small giggle. 'You light up the world even when you're asleep.'

Lucy had to excuse herself before she melted right then and there. After Natsu came out of Luna's room ("Night-night, Daddy!") he gave his wife a peck on the lips, and Lucy knew he was planning on doing something more, but she gently pushed him away.

'Nuh-uh, you stay on your side of the bed. I'm not risking having more of them.'

'You say that as if it's a bad thing.'

'You know I love them, but please no more!'

'Cuddling won't change that!'

'You said the same thing last time.'

' _Luce_ -'

'I said I'm not risking it!'

* * *

 **I know I'm not the first person to use this nickname for a NaLu child, but I really like it so you have to deal with it.  
**

 **And you probably noticed it already, but NaLu is definitely my favorite Fairy Tail pairing.**


End file.
